onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Donquixote Mjosgard
| affiliation = World Government | occupation = World Noble | jva = Tetsuo Gotō }} Saint Mjosgard is a World Noble who visited Fishman Island eight years before the start of the series. Appearance Mjosgard has his dark green hair stick up at the top of his head, a hairstyle shared by most other World Nobles. He has a wide, obese face with a bulbous nose that has snot hanging out at some points, thick lips, and small slit-like eyes. Like all World Nobles, he wears a protective suit and an air bubble when out in public. When he arrived on Fishman Island, he was shown bloody and injured after his journey. Personality Like all World Nobles shown so far, he is extremely conceited, thinking he is superior to everyone else. This is clearly shown when he wanted a helmet above medical attention (which is odd considering he was not wearing a helmet when at home with his father, when a slave girl was sharing his air) so he would not have to breath the same air as commoners, and gasping in pain when his protective helmet was lost due to having to breath the same air as fishmen. He further elaborated his belief in the anime by claiming that the queen of a fish-based country is no higher than any commoners, if not lower, when compared to himself. He is very possessive of what he considers his property, as he was traveling to Fishman Island to reclaim his fishman slaves that escaped, calling them a treasured collection. He also justified his actions and his reason for others to save him simply because he was a noble, and showed extreme cowardice when his life is threatened due to lack of witnesses to report to an Admiral, though his arrogance prevented him from pleading. Despite his arrogance, he was able to have a civilized conversation with his father, speaking in what appears to be affectionate tones with each other, showing that he respects only those of equal or higher status to his. Mjosgard addresses his father as "my daddy", while his father properly answers with "my son". Like many other One Piece characters, he has his own unique laugh, which is "susususususu". Abilities and Powers As a World Noble, he can basically do as he pleases, with the ability to summon a Marine Admiral to attack anyone who he deems to threaten him. Weapon Like other World Nobles, he wields a pistol to shoot anyone who displeases him which he used it to threaten the citizens of Fishman Island to treat his wounds. While the manga depicts it as a regular flintlock, the anime shows a yellow pipe-like pistol, similar to the one Charloss wielded. History Ten years ago, Mjosgard traveled to Fishman Island in order to reclaim his escaped slaves. However, his ship was attacked by what were believed to be beasts on the sea floor, leaving him the only survivor. When he arrived on Fishman Island, he was bloodied and injured, ordering the citizens to bring him a helmet and lamenting being the only survivor. He complained how the island stank of fishmen and ordered them to bring him a doctor. When he was met by some of the Sun Pirates members who settled as citizens, he recognized some of them as his former slaves that he abused and humiliated in the past, and told them to come home and be obedient, saying no one gave them permission to be free. He panicked when the fishmen pointed guns at him, trying to flaunt his status to discourage them. When he was told by the assailants that none of the Fishman Island citizens would act as witnesses and that Mjosgard's death can be written off as a shipwreck accident, he started to shout insults angrily. A fishman shot at him, but the bullet was intercepted by Otohime. He reached for his gun and tried to shoot Otohime, only to be stopped by Shirahoshi. She summoned Sea Kings using her voice, and their arrival sent him into shock and Mjosgard passed out, foaming at the mouth. He was treated by Aladdin and was fully recovered several weeks later. He leaves completely ungrateful to the people for the way he was treated, calling them cattle and saying they would regret it. He showed some reluctance and disdain when Otohime announced that she would be traveling with him, as he was angry that the queen would undermine his power and invite herself on board his ship. Trivia * Mjosgard believing he could reclaim his slaves after they were freed is similar to the fugitive slave laws enacted in the United States, allowing slave owners to reclaim escaped slaves as long as they could provide proof of ownership. References Site Navigation es:Mjosgard Category:Humans Category:Male Category:World Nobles Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Antagonists Category:New World Saga Antagonists Category:Flashback Introduction